Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a printing apparatus and a sheet discharge method employed in the printing apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosures relate to a technique of discharging printing sheets onto multiple discharge trays in a sorted manner according to a page order.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a printing apparatus having a plurality of discharge trays, and capable executing a sort printing using the plurality of discharging trays. According to an example of the sort printing, when M copies of N pages of images are printed, initially the first page of image is printed by M times, and the printing sheets (M sheets) are sorted to respective discharge trays. Thereafter, each of the second, third . . . , and N-th page of image is printed on M pages of the printed sheets, which are sorted and discharged onto respective discharge trays.